simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Barnacle Bay
left Barnacle Bay, Zatoka Skorupiaka lub Zatoka Skorupiaków – miasteczko położone na wyspie leżącej na morzu Simujańskim. To tętniące życiem miejsce, doskonałe dla wakacji i oswojeniem się z plażą. Barnacle Bay zamieszkuje dużo piratów i wielu artystów, jest tu również charakterystyczny statek korsarzy z miejscową restauracją, i wodospad. Miasteczko dostępne jest do pobrania w The Sims 3 Store. Jest płatne - kosztuje 2000 SimPoints. Historia left|120px Miasto zostało prawdopodobnie założone dawno, dawno temu przez piratów. Barnacle Bay jest ciekawym miejscem pełnym parcel i kempingów. Mimo to podobnie jak Riverview pozostaje zagadką. Podejrzane są m.in. siostry Kaliente z The Sims 2. W miasteczku znajduje się tym razem Bar "Głębokie Morze", który zastępuje Bar "Głęboki Tłuszcz". Znajdują się tam także 2 cmentarze. Jeden jest publiczny i wyszykowany, a drugi jest na skraju lasu, pod nazwą "Zmarli nie mówią". Wiele grobów znajduje się też w "Kryjówce Piratów". Można powiedzieć, że tajemnicze szczątki, na których nie ma imienia i nazwiska, to prawdopodobnie piraci. Tło Ahoj, żeglarzu! :Lękaj się mnie...Ty...szczurze lądowy... :No dobrze, nie jestem piratem. Ale moi prapradziadkowie nimi byli. Palili, plądrowali, łupili i śmiejąc się wykradali skarby. Wiedli prawdziwe życie piratów! Osiedlili się tutaj, w Barnacle Bay, kiedy na wyspę uciekało się raczej przed władzami niż przed znojem codziennego życia. :Chociaż obecnie nie jest tu już specjalnie niebezpiecznie, Barnacle Bay to wspaniałe miejsce, dokąd przeróżni ludzie przybywają i gdzie zostają na dłużej. Piękne plaże, zapewniające odprężenie kampingi, bujne parki i nowoczesne przedmieścia – każdy znajdzie tu coś dla siebie! :Widzieliście tę restaurację? To łódź! Łódź, która się rozbiła! Czy to nie jest szalone? Haha! :Wpadnij do nas z wizytą; może też postanowisz tu zostać? Rodziny Nowe rodziny thumb|320px *'Rodzina Abe' Bulwar Barnacle 1449 :§2,500 :Trudność: 2 :Patty Abe, Serena Abe :Te dwie siostry są zupełnymi przeciwieństwami, ale w pewien sposób się dopełniają. Miejmy nadzieję, że nauczą się rozwiązywać swoje problemy w cywilizowany sposób. *'Rodzina Annan' Aleja Promowa 20 :§65,800 :Trudność: 5 :Finn Annan, Flora Annan, Fern Annan, Philip Annan, Fawn Annan, Daisy Annan :Dom Annanów bywa dość chaotycznym miejscem, jako że rodzina jest duża. Jest tam jednak pomimo licznych problemów mnóstwo miłości. *'Rodzina Coastal' Bulwar Barnacle 1800 :§3,250 :Trudność: 2 :Jake Coastal, Josephine Coastal :Coastalowie uwielbiają Barnacle Bay. W ich domu wyraźnie widać zamiłowanie do historii miasta i ekosystemu wyspy. *'Rodzina Cross' Ulica Wraków 61 :§5,525 :Trudność: 1 :Odessa Cross :Chociaż nie jest to duży dom, jest żywy i pełen barw, jak sama Odessa. *'Rodzina Darwin' Plac Mew 21 :§50,000 :Trudność: 2 :Lewis-Charlie Darwin, Preethi Darwin :Darwini to para oddana nauce. Ich pasją są ryby i rybołówstwo. Lewis i Preethi mają ogród i niewielki staw, nad którym uwielbiają spędzać czas. *'Rodzina Fleet' Zaułek Starego Rybaka 38 :§15,000 :Trudność: 1 :Fiona Fleet :Fiona prowadzi dom we współczesnym stylu. Jest on wyposażony we wszystko, czego potrzeba. Dawniej była kobietą sukcesu, ale przeszła na wcześniejszą emeryturę i teraz prowadzi spokojne życie triatlonistki-amatorki. *'Rodzina Goldbeard' Tarasy Pływowe 438 :§150,000 :Trudność: 3 :Eleanor Goldbeard, Anne Goldbeard, Tobias Goldbeard, Coral Goldbeard, Kidd Goldbeard :Goldbeardowie są nie tylko najbogatszą rodziną w promieniu wielu mil morskich, ale też najlepiej skoligaconą, z największą siecią kontaktów. Większość ludzi udaje, że nie wie, na jakich podstawach zbudowali swoją fortunę. *'Rodzina Imprrrrreza' Zaułek Starego Rybaka 33 :§28,032 :Trudność: 2 :Juan Jr Inkbeard, Ahmed Barbarossa, Lee-Roy Johnkins :Ci trzej awanturnicy cieszą się uzyskaną wolnością. Uwielbiają wydawać przyjęcia i są najlepszymi kumplami, nawet jeśli nie zawsze się ze sobą zgadzają. *'Rodzina Inkbeard' Zaułek Starego Rybaka 46 :§22,000 :Trudność: 4 :Niski Jan Inkbeard, Victoria Inkbeard, Morgan Inkbeard, Aisha Inkbeard, Perła Inkbeard, Wiktorian Inkbeard :Nazwisko rodziny Inkbeardów pochodzi podobno od epickiego zwycięstwa ich przodka nad Wielką Kałamarnicą. Chodzą słuchy o wielkich bogactwach, które złupili i utracili, przez co członkowie tej rodziny nikomu nie ufają. *'Rodzina La Mer' Bulwar Portowy 1 :§76,488 :Trudność: 1 :Dude La Mer :Dude La Mer to samotny surfer, który chyba sam nie wie, dokąd zmierza. Ma mnóstwo kumpli, ale nie może umówić się z żadną dziewczyną — wszystkie mają już dość gadania o plaży. *'Rodzina Lai' Zaułek Starego Rybaka 31 :§55,000 :Trudność: 3 :Gil Lai, Laurel Lai, Jonah Lai :Rodzina Lai zajmowała się rybołówstwem od niepamiętnych czasów. Mają oni nawet kilka portretów przodków wiszących w Ratuszu. Niestety żaden historyk nie doszedł jeszcze do tego, dlaczego wymachują kordelasami. *'Rodzina Malifa' Zaułek Bukanierów 16 :§4,200 :Trudność: 3 :Buzz Malifa, Petunia Malifa, Marcus Malifa :Ten zapełniony po brzegi cackami Buzza dom jest skrzyżowaniem wszelkich możliwych stylów i gustów. Osobowości w tym domu także są różnorodne, ale rodzina jakoś daje sobie z tym radę. *'Rodzina McKellar' Jar Wody Morskiej 28 :§70,712 :Trudność: 1 :Wiluś McKellar :Willy, dawny latarnik, ma domek w najbardziej odosobnionej części Barnacle Bay. Rzadko widuje się go w miasteczku. *'Rodzina Noon' Bulwar Portowy 12 :§1,626 :Trudność: 1 :Jasmine Noon :Wypełnione roślinami, kwiatami, światłem i sztuką, życie Jasmine oddane jest wszystkiemu co piękne. Jasmine pochodzi z daleka, ale Barnacle Bay przyciągnęło ją mgłą, wybrzeżem i tajemnicą. '' *'Rodzina Pesce' ''Bulwar Barnacle 1725 :§8,500 :Trudność: 1 :Moe Pesce :Moe musi udowodnić, że jest panem i władcą oceanu, a to oznacza złapanie największej i najwredniejszej ryby, jaka pływa w tych wodach. On nie ma czasu na ozdóbki — musi złapać rybę! *'Rodzina Piece' Bulwar Barnacle 1675 :§3,500 :Trudność: 1 :Dave Piece :To klasyczne kawalerskie gospodarstwo. Żeby doprowadzić ten dom do porządku, trzeba by najpierw spalić wszystkie meble. *'Rodzina Quill' Bulwar Portowy 11 :§12,000 :Trudność: 1 :Thomas Quill :Thomas Quill jest nieoficjalnym historykiem miasteczka, a także bibliotekarzem z zamiłowania. Ma on ogromną wiedzę o morzu i żeglarstwie, a jego dom można by śmiało nazwać małym muzeum morza. *'Rodzina Radan' Park Skalny 43 :§3,000 :Trudność: 2 :Richie Radan, Rahul Patel :Ci dwaj kawalerowie spędzają wakacje w Barnacle Bay, odpoczywając po trudach całorocznej pracy. Czy jest szansa, że zostaną na stałe? *'Rodzina Rao' Park Skalny 51 :§6,200 :Trudność: 2 :Roger Rao, Mia Rao :Dom Rao dopiero się rozwija. Na razie jest idealnych rozmiarów dla mamy, taty i dziecka. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będą to bliźniaki! *'Rodzina Rome' Droga Wędrowca 18 :§3,000 :Trudność: 1 :Rose Rome :Rose ubiera się i zachowuje jak Cyganka. Jej mała chatka zapchana jest dziwacznymi bibelotami, z których część rzekomo „znalazła” na plaży. *'Rodzina Seabottom' Bulwar Barnacle 1439 :§32,000 :Trudność: 1 :Agnes Seabottom :Można odnieść wrażenie, że ten domek został zbudowany bardziej jako skarbiec, niż komfortowe miejsce do życia. Można by pokusić się o nazwanie go mini-fortecą. *'Rodzina Shore' Bulwar Barnacle 1445 :§1,900 :Trudność: 1 :Bunny Shore :Dom Bunny jest pełen wszystkiego, co związane jest z kultem słońca. Wielkie okna, żywe kolory i mnóstwo romansów wszędzie wokół. *'Rodzina Smith' Zaułek Bukanierów 14 :§4,000 :Trudność: 1 :Jeff Smith :Ten poważny i dystyngowany dom jest idealnym przykładem perfekcjonizmu klasy średniej. Oczywiście w każdym pokoju jest lustro, żeby Jeff mógł ćwiczyć charyzmę. *'Rodzina Soto' Bulwar Barnacle 1443 :§3,300 :Trudność: 2 :Feliks Soto, Mary Soto :Ta starsza para mieszka w Barnacle Bay od dziesiątków lat i mają mnóstwo pamiątek, które to potwierdzają. To chyba najsłodsza para na wyspie. *'Rodzina Trebo' Park Skalny 45 :§2,600 :Trudność: 1 :Alek Trebo :Dom Trebo to prawie samozwańcze muzeum i wystawa wszelkich zdobyczy i łupów Alka. *'Rodzina Verona' Wyżyna Koralowców 29 :§7,425 :Trudność: 1 :Juliet Verona :To jedyny współczesny luksusowy dom w miasteczku. Juliet zadbała o to, by każdy z elementów dekoracyjnych (a jest ich sporo) znalazł się we właściwym miejscu. Powracające rodziny 300px|thumb|Widok na kawałek miasta od strony morza *'Rodzina Caliente' Wyżyna Koralowców 25 :§2,400 :Trudność: 2 :Nina Caliente, Dina Caliente, Luisa Libros :Wiodącymi osobowościami tego domu są siostry Caliente, które zawsze walczą, flirtują i generalnie gotowe są do szalonych wypadów. Pokazują Luisie, co to znaczy być niegrzecznym. *'Rodzina GilsCarbo' Zaułek Starego Rybaka 47 :§30,000 :Trudność: 2 :Alice GilsCarbo, Celeste GilsCarbo :Alice i Celeste GilsCarbo są duetem ciężko pracującej matki i dobrej córki, które starają się zbudować nowe życie w starym miasteczku. Miastowi *Georgia Murphy *Ira Singh *Sergio Dias *Cat Mercouri *AJ Yamamoto *Doreen Slate *Evie Edhi *Luis Zubiri *Todd Green *Arianna Smits *Jasmeen Hassen *Kapitan Roberts Simowie NPC *Romuś Pieprz (Dostawca pizzy) *Padma Reddy (Dostawczyni pizzy) *Auksencjusz Adek (Maniak naukowy) *Sonia Patryk (Maniaczka naukowa) *Guzik Dalmacja (Strażak) *Lilka Cieciorka (Strażak) *Patrycjusz Samotny (Opieka społeczna) *Arun Guan (Opieka społeczna) *Waleria Oana (Opieka społeczna) *Isia Nasser (Opieka społeczna) *Julka Niu (Gazeciarka) *Elan Dal (Gazeciarz) *Szymon Jerzyk (Pokojówka) *Tosia Kijanka (Pokojówka) *Pola Jary (Komornik) *Hektor Fujimori (Komornik) *Paula Oczysko (Listonoszka) *Pedro Jimenez (Listonosz) *Zosia Tang (Opiekunka) *Charlie Kidd (Opiekun) *Grażynka Brzoskwinia (Technik naprawczy) *Mariusz DaCosta (Technik naprawczy) *Robcio Baron (Złodziej) *Bea Mine (Złodziej) *Czesiek Kruz (Policjant) *Tina Dotyk (Policjant) Zmarli Simowie *Wren Rome *Penny Annon *Val McKellar *Modrzewina Lai *Ophelia Piece *Darla Inkbeard *Wera Inkbeard *Squidy Inkbeard *Minty Goldbeard *Marabel Goldbeard *Barnacle Bill *Ginger Lai *Bones Crossbones *Jeff Hickman *Milo Gołobrody *Cathy Gadułka *Reed Wright *Victoria Skullfinder *Davey Moans *Mort Gauge Wersja Pudełkowa thumb|Okładka wersji pudełkowej Barnacle Bay Od 18 maja 2011 roku w sklepach można kupić wersję pudełkową Barnacle Bay. Ciekawostki *Miasto zamieszkuje najbogatsza w grze pod względem zgromadzonych środków finansowych rodzina - Goldbeardowie. *W Barnacle Bay mieszkają Nina i Dina Kaliente, znane z drugiej części gry. *Barnacle Bay to jedyne, poza Księżycowymi Jeziorami, miasto z The Sims 3, którego akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z The Sims 2. Wskazuje na to biografia Diny Kaliente. *Barnacle Bay jest jednym z dwóch otoczeń, które posiadają dwa cmentarze. Drugim jest Isla Paradiso. * Barnacle Bay jest trzecim miastem położonym na wyspie. Pierwszym jest także Isla Paradiso, a drugim Aurora Skies. Znaczenie nazwy Nazwa miasta w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza Zatoka Skorupiaków. Galeria World_ScreenshotWeb_BarnacleBay001.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_BarnacleBay002.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_BarnacleBay008.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_BarnacleBay011.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_BarnacleBay013.jpg|Plac zabaw Barnacle_Bay_-_Crowe's_Nest_Campgrounds.jpg|Park lub miejsce festiwali Barnacle_Boneyard.jpg|Cmentarz Kategoria:Barnacle Bay Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Otoczenia do pobrania en:Barnacle Bay fr:Barnacle Bay nl:Barnacle Bay es:Bahía Percebe it:Barnacle Bay pt-br:Barnacle Bay ru:Барнакл Бэй